


5 times Diego Hargreeves was overprotective, and one time Klaus appreciated it

by AutumnAkkiko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego is a Good Brother, Drug Use, Everyone Is Alive, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), High School, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus needs a hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Recreational Drug Use, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harrassment, Underage Drug Use, allison in drama club, diego is a good big brother, luther in wrestling club, luther is still kinda an idiot, luther isn't such a fucktwit, no beta we die like men, ua au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAkkiko/pseuds/AutumnAkkiko
Summary: Diego is a protective brother. Sometimes, it gets on Klaus's nerves, but other times he is glad Diego is there for him.





	5 times Diego Hargreeves was overprotective, and one time Klaus appreciated it

1: The Party

 

“Diego, let me go to the fucking party!” Klaus whined, leaning against the brick of the school building. The unamused Diego glared at Klaus, shaking his head slowly.

“The last time you went to a party you came home shirtless and high.” He retorted, raising an eyebrow at Klaus. He was not in the mood for this bullshit. Was he such a bad brother for just wanting Klaus alive?

“Be fair here Diego, I was shirtless to begin with.” Klaus tilted his head, looking past Diego and waving at someone. Diego spun around and shot a glare to the boy, who didn’t see it. 

“Who’s that?” He turned back to Klaus, looking at him suspiciously. He didn’t trust anyone Klaus was friends with on his own. This was Klaus they were talking about, let’s be honest here.

“ _ My ride _ . Now I’m going to go- don’t wait up for me, see you here tomorrow.” Klaus pushed past Diego, who made a futile effort to catch him, but Klaus’s agility landed him an escape.

“I’m telling Dad!”

“No you’re not!” Klaus was right, goddamnit. He hated when Klaus was right. Diego hated Reginald too much to say shit to him. Besides, the next day, after Klaus’s punishment, when he finally saw Klaus again, he always looked so shaken. Whatever it was, it gave Diego a bad feeling. 

Klaus hopped into the car- a jet black low rider- slinging an arm around the driver. Yeah,  _ friends _ . Diego wasn’t a dumbass. He’d have to check that dude out.

Klaus grinned as the wind whipped through his hair, grinning because Ryan drove fast. Ryan was his boyfriend of the week and he was handsome as hell- dark brown hair that was swept out of his face, warm green eyes, a chiseled jaw- Klaus considered him in the running for hottest guy at school. He was just Klaus’s type- Still thought he was straight, denied Klaus made him anything but straight and would deny their relationship to anyone who asked. What can he say? Klaus has bad taste in men.

As they pulled into the driveway, Klaus flounced out of the car first, not even bothering to open the door as he swung himself over it. He adjusted his tight latex leggings as he waltzed into the house, heading straight for the liquor cabinet. He was too sober for this bullshit. After pouring 

himself a generous glass of vodka, he met back up with Ryan, drinking, making jokes and generally spending the night as he pleased, because fuck Diego and fuck life he was gonna get high as hell. 

Eventually, Ryan did what Ryan did best: Make an excuse and drag Klaus to the bathroom. Klaus doesn’t exactly remember what happened, but the next morning when he woke up in a stranger’s hallway he knew it wasn’t exactly good. He caught a ride with Ryan- who had him get out of the car a block from school- and the moment he laid eyes upon the brick, prison-esque prison he saw Diego. 

Immediately, his brother scanned him, noticing a bruise on his neck and track-marks on his wrist. He frowned, grabbing Klaus’s arm and noticing a couple more bruises.

“Klaus, explain.” He asked bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Klaus. Did he have to kill someone? What bullshit did Klaus get himself into now?

“You see, dear brother, I would, but I don’t remember.” Klaus grimaced, running a hand through his hair and wincing for some reason that wasn’t visible to Diego. He noticed bruises on the other arm and even more track-marks. Shit, how much heroin had he taken? Nonetheless, he pulled him into a gentle hug.

“It’s okay.” He said quietly, Klaus scrambling out of his grasp, wiping off the leggings he had been wearing yesterday.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2: The Cocaine

 

“Klaus, I don’t think so.” 

Diego had caught his brother in the basement with a couple ‘friends’- more likely the people he got the drugs from originally- a line of what was definitely  _ not _ baking soda on the table. The others scrambled on top of the old couch, about to escape, but Klaus hushed them. Lovely. Diego could tell he was already high. He went over, grabbing Klaus’s arm. The scrawny 16-year-old winced, his bruises hadn’t healed all the way yet. His dark hair was in front of his face and he was looking paler than normal, which was very, very pale. Diego chalked it up to drugs, loosening his grip so that he could gently guide Klaus to the steps. He was too high to figure it out on his own.

“Time to sober up, Klaus.” He said, noting the almost father-like tone in his voice. Was that how a father sounded? Reginald didn’t sound like that, but he wasn’t exactly a shining example of a good dad.

“But I just got high.” Klaus whined, stomping his feet like a child. Diego rolled his eyes- he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“C’mon, we’ll go get waffles.” He had resorted to bribing. Sometimes that was all that worked with Klaus.

“Fine, not the frozen kind, right?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious. Diego nodded, opening the door that lead into the first floor. Klaus stumbled out, his body swaying as if to some unknown beat. Yup, he was definitely high. Diego was able to sneak him past Luther- the snitch- and to Griddy’s Donuts. They had started serving waffles close by, thank God. This made bribing Klaus so much easier.

Once they had gotten inside, ordered their respective waffles and donuts, Diego asked Klaus what was wrong. Diego knew Klaus well enough that he didn’t take coke on the regular- it meant something was wrong. Was it weird he knew his brother preferred opioids? Klaus started to sob and Diego patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, Klaus, ssh, ssh.” He comforted him, taking another bite of his donut as Klaus’s tears dripped onto his freshly made waffle.

“R-Ryan broke up with me- He said he’s not a fuckin’ fag like me-” Klaus choked out in between incoherent sobs and what sounded like words. Diego frowned. Someone had called his brother a fag? Someone had broke up with him like an asshole? He didn’t like this.

“Fuck him, you’re too good for him.” Diego’s face softened. He kinda understood the cocaine in his own weird way now- sorta like how when he was upset he’d meet with a friend and get drunk. It was just… different levels of not dealing with your issues.

“B-but he had the coolest car…” Klaus whined, taking another bite of his waffle as Diego grimaced. He wasn’t the best with feelings, okay? He was trying, though, and that’s what mattered.

“His cool car doesn’t matter. You’re ten times cooler than a car. I don’t know any other dude who pulls off a skirt like you. His car couldn’t do that. “ Diego smiled, patting Klaus on the back. Klaus offered a weak smile, leaning on Diego.

“Than-thanks.” He sniffled, finishing his waffle. Diego helped him stand up- he was still high, after all- and they started to walk home. Of course, their luck, Luther caught them. Fuckin’ goody-two-shoes.

“Where were you?” Luther demanded, narrowing his eyes at Klaus. Diego scoffed and flipped him off.

“None of your damn business, Klaus is upset.” Diego retorted, and if looks could kill Luther would have been stabbed by all of Diego’s knives. Klaus had red, puffy eyes and was quite obviously high. Luther wondered what the fuck had happened, but was focused on one-upping Diego.

“I’m telling Dad you cussed at me.” He put his hands on his hips and Diego rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this.

“Go right ahead, I don’t care.” Diego didn’t give Luther time to respond as he hurried Klaus up the stairs to his room. He helped him wipe off his smudged makeup using the towelettes he had ‘borrowed’ from Allison. 

“Take a nap, Klaus. It’s been a long day and you need to sober up.” Klaus surprised Diego by nodding and climbing into bed. Since when did he ever listen? Klaus was out like a light quickly. Diego turned off his lamp, closing the door behind him as he left. He’d probably get punished by Reginald later for cursing at Luther, but Luther deserved it.

The next morning, Klaus looked fine. Sober, still broken up about Ryan, but fine. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3: The Mall

“Diego, don’t you think this is cute?” Klaus emerged from the changing room, twirling in a black bodycon dress he had picked out from Hot Topic.

“You look like a goth stripper.” He said blankly, blinking. He tried to look at the wall rather than his brother- that was way too short and he didn’t need to see half of what was on display. 

“Perfect!” Klaus clapped his hands excitedly. “It’s 30 bucks, so mind if I borrow 20?” He asked, hope in his eyes. Shit, he had fallen victim to Klaus’s puppy dog eyes again. His brother was a weirdo, but he was a convincing weirdo. Diego sighed, massaging his temples before nodding.

“I’ll pay for the shoes myself.” Diego noticed the stilettos and gave another deep sigh, rolling his eyes at Klaus.

“What are those, 10 inches high?” He replied sarcastically, leaning against the wall. His hand instinctively went to his chest, but Klaus had forced him to take the sheath off. Jokes on Klaus, he keeps a knife in his pocket.

“They’re 5 inches, you fashion-backward moron.” Klaus sighed dramatically, pretending to faint across a clothing rack.

“Big words from someone who’s borrowing my 20 bucks.” Diego reminded him of their agreement, and Klaus sighed as he lifted himself off of the rack, tilting his head at Diego as they checked out the clothes. The cashier did a double take at Klaus, but not before asking for Diego’s autograph. He noticed the look of “what a fucking weirdo” she gave Klaus, so he said no. 

As they wandered along, they stopped at the foodcourt. They decided to get milkshakes and pizza because why go to the foodcourt if you’re gonna get sucky food? Diego sat down at a table, Klaus sitting down  _ on _ the table like he normally did. Half-way into their meal, someone Diego recognized as Klaus’s ride from the other day. Klaus immediately frowned and turned away from the figure, but he walked over to them. 

“If it isn’t the fag and his fuck of the week.” He clicked his tongue, tilting his head at Klaus. Diego growled at him under his breath. The fuck he think he is?

“I’m his  _ brother. _ ” Diego finally said, narrowing his eyes at the person. He was clenching his fists so tight that he was sure the knuckles were white.

“Like I’d put it past him to-” The stranger started, but Klaus practically leapt off of the table and came face to face with him.

“Fuck off, Ryan.” Klaus hissed, looking straight into his eyes. He even attempted a gentle push, but he was pretty weak and Ryan didn’t budge.

“Fuck you,  _ queer _ .” That insult didn’t do much to Klaus, he had heard it so many times before. He rolled his eyes before sitting back on the table. Then he smirked and turned to Ryan again, leaning in and whispering:

“Oh, but you did.” He licked his lips suggestively and Diego’s hand traveled down to his pocket, circling around his knife. Ryan went to backhand Klaus but Diego stood up, grabbing him by his stupid popped collar.

“Talk to my brother again and I cut off your dick.” He threatened, Ryan’s eyes widening as he struggled to pull out of Diego’s grasp. Diego let him go and he mumbled an insult to Klaus and left.

“ _ That’s _ Ryan?” Diego asked after he had left, turning towards Klaus. Seriously, how could Klaus be interested in such an asshole?

“You should see his Impala.” Klaus raised his eyebrows, smiling. Diego shook his head at how stereotypically Klaus that was as they finished their lunch and went home. Klaus was still wearing the goddamn dress. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4: The Theater

Klaus had been sober for a couple of weeks, and, to Diego, this was cause to celebrate. After getting all of his siblings to contribute, (magically including Luther for some unknown reason) he had gotten enough money to get them all tickets to see the new Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie that had been released recently. Klaus had been begging to go, and by begging, literally offering to do all of everyone’s chores if it meant he could get a ticket. This was important to Klaus, obviously, if he was actually going to do his and their homework just to see a movie.

They shuffled into the movie theater, buying popcorn, soft drinks and soda. Some people recognized them, but they just smiled and went on with their life. Every recognized Luther and Ben, mainly Luther because he wore the uniform, still, but no-one recognized Klaus when his hair was curly and he looked like he had raided a thrift shop for his outfit.

They had barely stepped foot inside the theater before Diego saw a face he didn’t like: Ryan. He growled under his breath, his hand reaching into his pocket and grasping a knife tightly.

“Well, well, well, it’s the fag and his widdle superhero family.” Ryan smoothly spoke. Diego noticed something was off- he was slurring his words. Was he an alcoholic? Probably, Klaus dated him.

“Go fuck yourself Ryan. Kinda like what you do at home when there’s no-one around.” Klaus replied, pushing past Ryan. But, of course, Klaus’s asshole ex couldn’t let it go and grabbed Klaus’s wrist. Allison frowned at this and Ben glared at him, though they weren’t sure if they should do anything. Five’s face looked blank, but anyone who knew him would be able to tell he was plotting murder.

“Hey, let him go.” Luther stepped up to Ryan, looking down at him. The one time Diego was grateful for Luther was the moment that his growth-spurt came in handy. Ryan shook his head. 

“This is an issue between me and Klausie here, go watch your movie.” The grip on Klaus tightened, and Klaus cringed at the nickname. Diego stepped up beside Luther, and a flash of recognition shone on Ryan’s eyes.

“You heard him. Let my brother go.” He spat out at the jerkwad, crossing his arms in front of him after grabbing the knife. Ryan clocked it, immediately letting go of Klaus and pushing him away.

“Don’t wanna talk to your fag brother anyways.” He sat down in his seat and he checked his ticket. Lovely, they were on the same aisle. Five sat right beside Ryan, Diego on his other side, Luther next, Ben, Allison, Klaus and  _ then _ Vanya. Five wasn’t particularly interested in the movie, so he spent the entire time glaring at Ryan.

Diego made a point of polishing his knife throughout intervals during the movie, looking Ryan directly in the eyes. Luther continuously cracked his knuckles in the general direction of Klaus’s ex-boyfriend, and Allison tried to note anything she could spread a rumour about, aside from the obvious choice of ‘he’s gay.’

After the movie, Ryan shuffled out and the Academy eyed him as he left. Klaus had forgotten about the whole incident and he hadn’t noticed most of his siblings silently threatening his ex-boyfriend, so he flounced out.

“I’m gonna go reapply my eyeliner, see you in a minute guys.” Diego nodded at Klaus, going to wait in the lobby for him. Klaus waltzed over to the bathroom. It was pretty early, so there wasn’t anyone there. Except for one person. Ryan.

“Hey beautiful.” Ryan strode over, a hand stroking Klaus’s cheek. He cringed and leaned away from the touch.

“What do you want, Ry?” He crossed his arms defensively in front of his thin frame, glaring suspiciously at him.

“I’m sorry..” Ryan shared Klaus’s love for dramatics, and this was apparent as he placed a hand over his heart. “That I had to get so physical with you earlier.” Klaus rolled his eyes, turning towards the direction of the lobby. Eyeliner be damned.

“I don’t think so… you were  _ quite _ rude to me Klausie… care to make it up?” Ryan raised an eyebrow suggestively, licking his lips,  tilting his head as he pushed Klaus against the wall.

“My  _ brothers _ are waiting for me… so if you don’t mind, let me apply my fucking eyeliner. I’ll see you at school, Ryan.” He was reluctantly let go and Klaus set about to darkening the wing on his eye. He caught up with his siblings.

“What took so long?” Diego asked, still obviously pissed from earlier. The man could hold a grudge, that’s for certain.

“Oh- nothing happened, I just made a mistake and had to start over.” His tone was slightly nervous, and he flinched when Diego gently grabbed his arm to see redness. He didn’t believe Klaus, but he didn’t push it.

“So how was the movie?” Five asked nonchalantly, fidgeting with his tie. The others rolled their eyes, but all was fine, for now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5: The Grocery Store

“I want potato chips.” Klaus whined, crossing his arms. Diego was trying to get food for their board game night that bordered on healthy. His body is a temple, after all.

“What about.. Pretzels?” He tried to compromise with Klaus. If Klaus ate, and that was rare, he went immediately for the junk food. Seriously, Fentanyl is not a food group and it never will be. Klaus shook his head, putting a hand on his hip.

“What about cupcakes?” Klaus asked hopefully, sitting in the shopping cart against Diego’s better judgement.

“Healthy.” Diego replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Klaus wasn’t getting this. Why exactly did he take him grocery shopping again? Klaus started to complain incoherently. Was he tipsy? It was hard to tell sometimes because he was talented at hiding it. They continued to shop around.

“I want nachos!”

“No, we’re getting healthy food.” Klaus pouted at this, really craving nachos. He poked the current fruits and vegetables and what Diego called “carbs” in the shopping cart beside him, rolling his eyes. They continued to bicker about fruits and vegetables before Klaus suddenly jumped subjects.

“Hey, Dee, can I borrow one of your knives tomorrow at school?” Klaus ran a hand through his dark curls, readjusting the vest he was wearing with the other.

“Any reason?” Diego was immediately suspicious. Why did Klaus need a knife? Was someone threatening him? Was he taking a self-defense class? 

“Not really, it’s just in case. You know where I hang out.” Klaus shrugged, but Diego could sense he was slightly nervous.

“Fine, I’ll give you one when we’re home. Take good care of it, will ya? Don’t sell it for smack or lose it gambling.” He warned, pushing the cart towards the juice aisle. Klaus gave a deep, dramatic sigh, part of the effort to keep up the facade he felt just fine. Diego knew when he was lying, despite him being good at it.

“Fine, I’ll make an effort.” He spoke animatedly with his hands, waving them around as he spoke. Diego was betting sober, just being particularly Klaus today. If Diego could read Klaus’s thoughts, he’d find he’d be right. Klaus was becoming genuinely scared of Ryan after being threatened at school.

_ “If you don’t get your bitchy brother to stay out of my way, it’s gonna hurt for you _ . _ ” _

Ryan’s words flashed through Klaus’s mind and he shivered.

“Cold?” Diego asked. Klaus nodded. It was kinda cold in the store. Diego took off his jacket and tossed it over Klaus. He was getting kinda hot, so it was a win-win.

“Jesus Christ this thing is like a dress on me-” Klaus complained as he slid into it, comparing his skinny wrist to the wide jacket cuff.

“The most modest one you own.” Diego joked, smiling. Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong. Klaus was always a fan of the most revealing clothes he could get away with wearing.

Diego quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Ryan. Jesus Christ, was he stalking Klaus?

Ryan strode over, leaning on the cart. Diego grabbed his knife quite obviously, Klaus leaning away from the intruding asshole near their cart.

“Hey, Klausie, if you want some potato chips I’ll get you some, just give me somethin’ back.” Klaus raised an eyebrow at this, knowing Ryan was probably trying to creep on him.

“The only thing you’ll get from Klaus- Not  _ Klausie _ , by the way- is a restraining order. Now fuck off.” Diego interrupted bitterly, shoving the cart away from Ryan and standing in front of Klaus. Ryan rolled his eyes, flipping Diego off and walking away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6: The Time Klaus Appreciated It

“Klausie, Klausie, Klausie… been avoiding me, have you?” Ryan grinned maliciously as he pinned Klaus against the locker. Klaus struggled, but Ryan had always been stronger then him. 

“What do you want?” Klaus continued to wriggle vainly, attempting to escape from Ryan’s vicious grasp.

“You told everyone that I fucked your pathetic faggot ass.” Klaus cringed at these words, closing his eyes. Ryan slapped him hard, growling. 

“Look at me when I speak to you.” He said in a low voice. “I also found out you’ve been fucking other people.” Klaus rolled his eyes at this, meriting another slap which caused him to hold his cheek.

“It’s a free country, Ry.” Klaus retorted, tilting his head at Ryan. Who did he think he was? If Klaus remembered correctly,  _ Ryan _ broke up with  _ him _ and he’s having issues that he moved on? What a loser.

Ryan put a hand on his throat. “You’re a fucking slut, you know that?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, dramatically nodding. 

“Why, that’s my future stripper name!” He said in an obnoxiously cheerful voice. He just wanted Ryan to leave him alone. Ryan, however, had other plans.

“You want to act like a slut, you’re gonna get treated like a slut. Take off your shirt.” Ryan said, a sinister tone under the threat. Klaus shook his head no, starting to shake.

“Do I look like I give a fuck if you want to or not?  _ Take off your damn shirt,  _ **_junkie whore._ ** ” Klaus shuddered as Ryan released him just enough so that he could grasp the flimsy mesh fabric, lifting it over his head and onto the floor. Ryan pinned him to the wall, starting to kiss him, and Klaus could feel Ryan's growing boner on his thigh. He didn’t respond to the kissing and he pretended he wasn’t there anymore. Vanya had once told him when she was upset she’d imagine herself at a beach, so Klaus was trying that.

Diego had been looking for Klaus. They usually met up so Diego could verify his living status and then Klaus could go flounce off to do what he wanted. He rounded the corner and narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?” He walked closer to Ryan, danger glinting in his eyes. He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill him.

Ryan lifted himself away from Klaus, holding his backpack strategically. “Klaus and I made up.” He lied, clicking his tongue. Diego lived with Klaus, he could spot a lie from 10 miles away and Ryan wasn’t the best liar.

“Klaus?” Diego raised an eyebrow suspiciously, crossing his arms as he turned to him. Klaus had disassociated and so was just crumpled on the floor. Anger coursed through Diego’s body and he surged forward towards Ryan, punching him in the nose and probably breaking it.

“Fuck!” Ryan groaned loudly, hand going to cover his nose. Ryan swung a roundhouse at Diego, but due to his training he dodged it. He scoffed. Fuckin’ amateur. He pinned him to the wall by his throat and punched him in the gut, Ryan almost folding over.

“What the fuck-” He coughed “Did I do?” Ryan struggled to get out of Diego’s grasp. Diego laughed, but there wasn’t any joy behind it.

“ _ You touched my brother without permission. Say your prayers, motherfucker. _ ” Diego’s tone was low and seethed with anger, letting go of Ryan. Klaus was too stunned to react, still crumpled and lying on the floor from quickly having the support against the locker swept away. Ryan naively thought it was over until he was punched in the throat, coughing. Diego swept his legs off the floor, causing him to fall on his ass, and he started to savagely beat Ryan.

“YOU- DESERVE- TO- DIE- YOU- TOUCHED- MY- BROTHER- WITHOUT- PERMISSION- FUCKING- ARROGANT- ASSHOLE-” He shouted as Ryan tried to defend himself poorly. Ryan was on the verge of passing out until Diego grabbed his knife, about to slit Ryan’s throat.

Luther had just gotten back from wrestling practice, heading to go find Diego and Klaus. He heard Diego’s voice shouting, and sped up to a run, turning the corner. 

“Diego! No!” Luther shouted, running over to Diego and pulling him off the bloodied and bruised Ryan. “What the fuck is going on?” Diego just sat on the floor, having trouble controlling his emotions as he tightly gripped his knife.

“He- He was- H-he was g-gonna… Klaus.” Diego was able to choke out, stammering on some of the words. Luther frowned at this. He may be against hurting innocent people, but then he realized it was Ryan and he understood. He got up and kicked Ryan in the side, emitting a loud groan.

Allison had gotten back from drama club and heard the commotion, rushing to get a teacher. Once they got to the scene, Diego was busy sitting beside Klaus as the both of them calmed down, so she spoke to Luther.

“What happened? Why is that dude Klaus dated on the floor? Did Diego kill someone?” She started interrogating, but Luther hushed her.

“He was going to hurt Klaus, and Diego saw and went ham.” Allison nodded at this explanation. They still had to deal with the teacher, however. Klaus was shaking and shuddering in front of his locker, rocking back and forth. 

“Diego Hargreeves, what is the meaning of this?” This was Mrs. Hudson, who was known for being extremely strict. Quickly, Allison thought of what to do.

“I heard a rumour…” She started, frowning because she didn’t want to use her power. “....that you got Ryan expelled and let Diego go.” The teacher, obviously now under a haze, let her go and picked up Ryan, who was barely still awake, by the arm to drag him off to the principal’s office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later, that evening**

Diego and Klaus were sitting in the living room, watching TV. After it had happened, neither of them had brought it up. If there was one thing the Hargreeves were talented at it was ignoring their issues and pretending they were fine. Klaus had gotten high earlier, and Diego couldn’t even reprimand him because he couldn’t blame him. He would’ve done the same thing he if he was Klaus. 

Allison and Luther had gone upstairs to ‘look for something in the attic’, but in reality they were just sitting up there planning ideas on how to make sure this didn’t happen again, because what if there was another Ryan?

“Thanks, Dee.” Klaus finally spoke, looking at Diego. He wasn’t usually grateful for his brother’s behaviour (despite the fact that it kept him alive) but this time? He was. Diego gave a small smile.

“Anytime.”


End file.
